


I hope you're always this happy.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Third Person, Short, Short & Sweet, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank had met Gerard at 16 at a small battle of the bands. Frank was struggling getting him amp onto the back of the van, his band to busy with girls to notice.





	I hope you're always this happy.

_Frank had met Gerard at 16 at a small battle of the bands. Frank was struggling getting him amp onto the back of the van, his band to busy with girls to notice. Gerard had came over with a cigarette between his lips, helping Frank get it in without a word. When Frank met his eyes, his stomach swopped._

_"Hey. You guys were rad up there. I'm Gerard."he smiled_

_"Frank. Thank you. And thank you for helping." Frank had mumbled, his voice rough from singing._

_"Awesome. Later!"_

_Frank wasn't embarresed to admit that 5 seconds later he was running after Gerard, asking for his number._

_Gerard was a dork, everytime Frank went into the basement, he'd see Gerard absorbed in a comic book. Whether it was his own, or someone elses, his eyes would go out of focus. Frank would sit on the floor and watch him. Gerard had a habit of lightening a cigarette and forgetting about it, not remembering until the cigarette ashes fell onto the pages._

_The first time Gerard kissed Frank, they were lying on the bed as the rain hit the window, the noises echoing the quiet room. Frank fingers twitched beside Gerards, before he gave in as thunder rattled the room, threading their fingers together. Gerards breath caught in his throat before glancing at Frank, who turned onto his side._

_"I think i'm in love with you." Frank whispered in a quiet voice, the sound of the rain almost drowning it out. Gerards eyes widened almost comically before he joined his mouth to Franks in a desperate kiss. Frank pushed back just as hard, sliding his tongue against Gerards as he melted into the bed. Franks alarm had rang soon ofter, the late night air making him giggle as he pulled away._

_"Lets get you home, Cinderella"Gerard had whispered, his voice soft as he placed his finger tips lightly on Franks neck. Frank felt his pulse jump at the soft touch, something so surreal about it. Gerard had drove Frank home, sneaking out sucked but getting caught was worse. Frank had climbed onto Gerards seat, kissing him deeply as their hands joined, resting on Gerards shoulders. Gerard had pulled away first, nudging Franks nose with his own._

_"If you don't get out now, I will have to kidnap you." Gerard joked, but there was a hint of need in his voice that made Franks stomach churn._

_"Tomorrow. Ill be over tomorrow after school."_

_Gerard had nodded, soft fingertips running down Franks jaw._

_It was 4 months later when Frank let Gerard in with a dirty blowjob outside his mothers house at 4 am. It left Frank panting and hating the world that he couldn't curl up in Gerards stupid bed with his stupid Batman covers. Gerard shook his head as Frank went for his jeans, a small smile on his face._

_"I think i'm in love with you." Gerard had admitted. Frank couldn't stop smiling for the next week._

_It was 2 years later, when Frank turned 19 that they got a shitty apartment together. They were broke as Frank was learning to tattoo, unpaid work leaving him exhausted. Gerard had a job at a coffee shop, and some weeks they could barely make rent, meaning they mostly ate at Donnas house. But it was theirs, they had a home._

_5 years down the line and they werent much better off, living paycheck to paycheck as they tried to make it. Sure Frank was qualified, and he had a job. But the money didn't stretch. Gerard had came home a year ago, tears streaming down his cheeks as he begged Frank not to make him go to work. He was 28, he wasn't doing anything with his life. That was Gerards argument. Frank had sat him down on the mattress on the floor, to broke to buy a bedframe, and shushed him until Gerard had calmed down._

_"You took care of me when I needed it. I'll do the same for you. Paint for me. Do what you need to do." Frank had whispered, over and over again until it settled deep inside Gerards brain._

_On Gerards 30th birthday, Frank watched him surrounded by their family. The past year, everything started falling into place for them. Frank started to earn more money, which meant they had a bed, and food in the fridge and Gerard, Gerard had never been so happy. He had some paintings in a small gallery and every morning he'd wake Frank up with a cup of coffee and a grin. Frank had bought a ring last month, and the weight in his pocket made his stomach churn. Gerard was laughing with Mikey, catching his eye as Frank stared. Frank had winked before turning off the sterio, leaving the apartment filled with slowly dying chatter. Frank had stood on the coffee table, being short sucked, as he addressed the guests._

_"For the last 9 years, Gerard and I have been insepratable. I've watched him go from this dork, to a bigger dork-"laughter filled the room ad Gerards eyes twinkled._

_"Gerard Arthur Way, you make me the happiest man alive. Waking up and doing what you love, its incredable to me. You have changed my entire life, and I will always stay true to you."_

_Gerard wiped a stray tear from his cheek, smiling at Frank._

_"Which is why I have something to ask you," Frank had smiled before jumping of the table, watching Gerards shocked face as he dropped to his knee. Frank fumbled with the box, giggling errupting as his sweaty fingers dropped it. He blushed as he puck it up, opening the velvet blue box._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Gerard had cried and nodded, his heart clencing as he dropped to his knees to hug Frank._

_It was a year later when Gerard woke Frank up in the middle of the night, earning a grunt as Frank turned over to a fully dressed Gerard._

_"Its snowing."he had whispered, dumping Franks clothes onto the bed before running out of the room. Frank had laughed and pulled on his clothes, following Gerard outside their newly rented house. The snow was thick as Gerard stood in the drive way, palms facing up as he tried to catch the snow. Frank had shuffled up behind him, sliding an arm around his waist and placing a soft kiss on his neck._

_"I love you."he whispered, watching Gerards face as the snowflakes fell onto it, attaching to his eyelashes mainly. Gerard had laughed, shaking his head to get the snow off. Frank had one thought swirling around in his brain,_

_"I hope you're always this happy."_


End file.
